Deja Vu
by hollytiger
Summary: Tags to 9x11-Newborn King. Tony flashes back to when he and McGee raced to Gibbs and Ziva's rescue and how they have to do it again when the role of protection detail was reversed for Ziva. Tiva/McAbby pairings. Second chapter added. Now rated T!
1. Tony Reminices

Deja Vu

by

Hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, Tiva or any of the other characters. If I did, Tiva and McAbby would have been together respectively and Jenny wouldn't have died in Season 5._

_Summary: Tags to 9x11-Newborn King. Tony flashes back to when he and McGee raced to Gibbs and Ziva's rescue and how they have to do it again when the role of protection detail was reversed for Ziva. Tiva/McAbby pairings. Rated K._

Tony raced down the road towards the gas station where Abby, Gibbs and Ziva were more than likely being ambushed by the Mossad hit men. After Ziva had cut all ties to Mossad, Eli David had been furious with his daughter. And now he was after Ziva, wanting revenge. The look on Tony's face was one of determination. Determined to save his surrogate father, his sister, and his partner, Tony sped down the snowy road. He hit a slick patch and managed to keep the car from careening off the road. McGee braced himself as Tony corrected the car and then looked over at Tony. McGee studied his surrogate brother's face and remembered the conversation several years ago in the Navy Yard.

_"You love her, don't you Tony," stated McGee as they climbed into the car, about to save Gibbs, Ziva and the pregnant Marine._

_"Who, Wendy? No I don't," said Tony._

_"I was talking about Ziva," said McGee. "You love Ziva."_

_"Of course I love her," said Tony. "She's my best friend, and my partner, and I have her six."_

_"That's not what I meant, Tony and you know it," said McGee as Tony started the engine and they sped out of the Navy Yard._

_"I can't live without her in my life," said Tony. "I just hope we're not to late."_

_"If I know Ziva, she's got it covered," said McGee._

_Little did Tony know how right McGee had been. And when they had reached the gas station and saw the dead Russians, the two had raced inside the garage and saw Gibbs standing outside the broken down Mustang. The pregnant marine was no longer pregnant as she lay sleeping in the backseat, and Ziva sat in a chair cradling the newborn baby girl._

_Tony's heart had raced at the sight of Ziva holding a newborn, and then it dawned on him, that was what he wanted, a wife and family, and he wanted it with Ziva._

_They got help to arrive at the gas station, where mother and child were taken to the hospital. The Russians were transported back to NCIS for autopsies, Gibbs and McGee fixed the car and Tony and Ziva took the other car and drove to the hospital._

_Later that day, Tony had second guessed about going to Wendy's house and decided against it, opting for Gibb's house instead. He and Gibbs went to Layla's for dinner, and Tony saw that Gibbs had __invited Ziva as well. When they talked about the previous night's events back at Tony's later, Tony confessed to Ziva about seeing her with the baby, and his reaction. Ziva silenced him with a kiss that would change everything._

They reached the familiar gas station and Tony stopped the car. McGee and Tony got out and drew their weapons. McGee saw the knocked out Mossad agent that had appeared to have been ambushed laying on the ground near his vehicle and picked him up and handcuffed him.

"Where's the others?" Tony asked.

"Inside," said the agent. Tony pointed his gun out as he surveyed the room. Two more men laid dead this time, and the room looked like it had been a big gunfire battle.

"Ziva," whispered Tony. "ZIVA?" he cried out this time. Gibbs stuck his head out from the garage.

"In here, DiNozzo, what took ya so long?" asked Gibbs as Tony.

"Where's Ziva?" cried Tony as he ran in. Abby stood by the open door of the Mustang, a huge smile on her face.

"Backseat, Tony," said Abby, who saw McGee enter the garage with the Mossad agent. Gibbs took the Mossad agent from McGee, and Abby flung herself at McGee, showering her husband with kisses. Tony went to the back of the Mustang and saw Ziva laying in the backseat, her hair all sweaty, half of it drooped in front of her face, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, the real reason why Mossad was after Ziva.

"Zi," whispered Tony, as he carefully climbed in the car and crouched next to his wife of ten months.

"Hello my little hairy butt," yawned Ziva as Tony kissed her. "Meet your daughter, Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo."


	2. Ziva's Ordeal

Ziva's POV

Ziva David-DiNozzo sighed as she sat in the backseat of the blue Ford Mustang, Gibbs behind the wheel. Her best friend and adopted sister Abigail Scuito-McGee sat in the passenger's seat, trying to text her husband, Special Agent Timothy McGee, while Ziva tried the same with her phone, only she was trying to text HER husband. They were taking back roads back to the Navy Yard, racing through the Christmas Eve snowstorm that was covering all of Virginia and Maryland..

A year and a half ago, when Tony had proposed to Ziva and she had told her father the news, Eli David had not been a happy man. He had a lot of respect for Tony, but he did not think Tony was suitable enough for his daughter. Ziva had cut all of her remaining ties to Mossad and her family at that moment in the MTAC room, and when Eli David had gotten word that his daughter was with child, he had sent a hit team out to kidnap the unborn child. Tony and Ziva had moved out of DC and into suburbia, but the drive was still a good forty minutes or so to the Navy Yard and now they were racing from the DiNozzo residence to Headquarters. Tony and Tim had gone a separate route to try and divert the Mossad Agents that had tracked them, but no one was having any luck in seeing if they had reached the Navy Yard.

"No cell service, Gibbs!" cried Abby. "None of my texts to Timmy are going through!"

"None of mine to Tony are either," replied Ziva. "Hey, is that not the gas station that we broke down at two years ago up ahead?"

"You're right," said Gibbs. "And the car is overheating. We have to stop."

"Great, it is Daja Fu all over again," said Ziva.

"You mean Deja VU," corrected Abby.

"Whatever," said Ziva, her large belly protruding from under her sweater. Gibbs pulled into the familiar gas station, and sure enough, it was closed. Just like last time. Gibbs pulled up next to the garage door and Ziva picked the lock on the Diner Door. They opened the garage door from the inside and Gibbs got to work on the car while Ziva and Abby sat down on the stools in the diner.

"Oh I am hungry," murmured Ziva.

"Say no more sis, my little one is sending me the same message," said Abby as she got behind the counter and saw salads in the cooler. She opened up the cooler and sat a chef salad in front of Ziva, along with a few packets of vinaigrette dressing and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Abs," said Ziva as Abby did the same with herself. The two ate their food, and as soon as Ziva finished, she felt a twinge.

"Abby, something is wrong," said Ziva. "I am getting these sharp pains in my lower back."

"Oh my god!" cried Abby. "Ziva! You're in labor!"

"I can not be, the baby isn't due for two more weeks!" said Ziva. As soon as Ziva stood up though, Abby's hunch was proven right as a large gush of water splashed on the diner floor. Abby gasped as Ziva's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! GIBBS!" cried Abby. "We have a serious problem in here!"

Gibbs popped his head into the diner.

"What is it Abby?"

"Well, Ziva's water just broke, and I just looked out the window and we have company!"

"Oh my god," moaned Ziva. "I just realized I have been in labor all day. I think this baby wants to come, NOW."

Gibbs eyes flashed to the black SUVS pulling in the gas station, and then to his pregnant surrogate daughters as the clock in the diner struck midnight. It was now Christmas Day. While Abby was still in the early stages, he didn't want to risk either of them to be in the line of gunfire.

"Abs, get Zivers in the car and deliver that baby. I'm going to take care of our friends from Mossad. Do not come after me. Lock the doors."

Gibbs pulled the medical kit out from his trunk and shoved it into Abby's hands as soon as Abby led Ziva to the backseat of the car. He grabbed his and Ziva's guns and prepared for combat as Ziva and Abby squished together in the backseat as Ziva panted and moaned.

"Breathe Ziva, breathe, you are doing great sis!" said Abby as she put on a pair of gloves. She pulled Ziva's soaked sweatpants off her legs and Abby's eyes widened as she saw the baby's head crowning.

"Okay, this baby is DEFINITELY making its entrance!" cried Abby. The two women heard the sounds of gunfire in the background and they looked at each other in horror and Abby looked at the door they had shut to the diner.

"No Abby, do not go after Gibbs, he will be fine, please, I need my sister," cried Ziva. She shared a look with Abby and Abby nodded as she placed several blankets on top of Ziva.

"I won't leave you Ziva, now push girl!" cried Abby. Ziva nodded and started pushing with all of her effort. Ziva cried out in pain as the baby's head came farther out.

"Tony DiNozzo, wherever you are, I am going to kill you later for doing this to me!" moaned Ziva as Abby cradled the baby's head in her hands.

"Come on Ziva, the head is out, one more push!" said Abby. Ziva moaned as she laid back.

"I can not," said Ziva. "I have no energy, just pull it out!"

"Ziva DiNozzo, you push your child out or I will slap you!" threatened Abby. Ziva nodded and gave a final push. The cries of a newborn baby rang out in the car, while the gunfire in the diner ceased to exist. Ziva fell back against the seat, bawling her eyes out, as Abby cried as well.

"It's a girl," said Abby. "Oh she's so beautiful, hello my angel, I'm your aunt Abby, welcome to the world our Christmas baby."

Abby laid the baby girl on top of Ziva's chest and dried her off with the towels they had confiscated from the store's linen closet. Abby cut the cord after it stopped pulsing and wrapped the baby up in the blankets.

"Any name ideas?" asked Abby.

"Yes, Tony and I discussed it last week, and we decided if it was a girl, we would name her after her aunts. Abby, meet your goddaughter, Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo."

Abby squealed and gave Ziva a hug, carefully trying not to squish the tiny infant, and the diner door opened, revealing Gibbs.

"Did I hear a baby cry?" smiled Gibbs as Abby climbed out of the mustang.

"Gibbs, it's a girl! Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo!" cried Abby looking at her watch that now read 12:15. "Mother and child are healthy and happy."

"ZIVA?" Gibbs and Abby's eyes widened as they heard the familiar voice.

"Tony," they said. Gibbs poked his head into the diner.

"In here DiNozzo, what took ya so long?" asked Gibbs.

"Where's Ziva?" cried Tony as he ran in. Abby stood by the open door of the Mustang, a huge smile on her face.

"Backseat, Tony," said Abby, who saw McGee enter the garage with the Mossad agent. "TIMMY!"

McGee handed the handcuffed Mossad Agent over to Gibbs and Abby launched herself at her husband.

"I was so worried about you," murmured McGee as Abby planted kisses on his face.

"We are fine, all five of us," said Abby, kissing him again.

Tony, meanwhile, went to the back of the Mustang and saw Ziva laying in the backseat, her hair all sweaty, half of it drooped in front of her face, a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Zi," whispered Tony, as he carefully climbed in the car and crouched next to his wife. His eyes caught a glimpse of the newborn infant in her arms, gently nursing on her mother's breast and Tony grinned.

"Hello my little hairy butt," yawned Ziva as Tony kissed her. "Meet your daughter, Caitlin Abigail DiNozzo."

"She's beautiful," said Tony. "Oh Zi, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay, Abby was with me while Gibbs took care of the Mossad agents. She makes a great midwife."

Gibbs poked his head inside the car.

"Ambulance is on its way," said Gibbs. "You hanging in there, Zivers?"

"We're fine," said Ziva. "Thank you Dad."

"Yeah, thanks Pop," grinned Tony. "You want to hold your granddaughter?"

Gibbs cracked a smile.

"I'd love to." Ziva unlatched her daughter from her breast, and gently placed Caitlin into Gibbs' waiting arms, the sound of sirens wailing in the background.

"Hello there Caitlin," said Gibbs. "I'm your Grandpa Gibbs. Oh, you are beautiful."

Tony smiled and turned to his wife.

"Talk about Deja Vu, huh sweet cheeks?"

"Yes, my little hairy butt, but it was all worth it in the end," said Ziva, their lips gently meeting.

"Merry Christmas Tony," said Ziva.

"Merry Christmas Ziva," he replied, kissing her once more.


End file.
